powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 19: The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant
is the ninteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It marks the first appearance of the combined form of Senpuujin and Gouraijin: Gourai Senpuujin; as well as the final appearance of the Second Spear, Chuuzubo. Synopsis As the Hurricaneger try to find a way to work together with their new Gouraiger allies, Chuuzubu targets the Ikazuchi ninja in order to take revenge for what they've done to him. Plot The Hurricanger are bouncing with joy, anxious to go back to Oboro and introduce their new friends. Ikkou cuts them off with a quiet glower. "That's not going to happen. Do you think that, just because we fought together, now we're friends?" Yousuke asks, "You're still gonna be like that?" "Well, now we'll fight the Jakanja," Ikkou says. Ishuu says, "We'll fight. You just stay out of our way." The two brothers start to walk away. Kouta and Nanami protest over the their behavior. Isshu asks, "You think it's going to get boring, brother?" And his brother answers that they'll finish the Jakanja first along with a smirk. Wendinu, Sargain and Furabijou look over Manmaruba's cocoon. They are upset at the Goraijer's betrayal. They also mention how how Chuzubo got a beating from Tao Zanto. Chuzubo is another room, taking a forbidden chained-up scroll from a large box. Sargain is shocked to find out he is serious about using it. Meanwhile, Oboro watches through videos she has of the two robots. She brings out the computer schematic of them. Mugensai mentions that it is rather curious that both systems are using the same Karakuri balls. Shecomes up with an idea. Back to where the Goraijer first entered a orb to go to the Centipede, Yousuke watches them as they enter it again. He realizes they are going to defeat the Jakanja by themselves. A laser hits the orb and it explodes. The two leap out in ninja streak. It was Chuzubo, they face them. "The two of you are not getting to the Centipede. We aren't going to forget what you did!" The Goraijer transform and Chuzubo sucks them into his backpack. Yousuke cries out he sees them yanked into the box. He demands to Chuzubo to bring them back but he knocks him down and disappears. In this strange dimension, the Goraijer battle Chuzubo. The Goraijer fall and land hard atop a car. Isshu tumbles painfully to the cement. A motorbike races towards them and he is hit before he can draw his weapon, and the motorbike is his own, ridden by himself. Ikkou calls out to him, but then is also hit by a clone. They fall and when they look up, they see themselves with manic eyes. When the duo try to strike back, they find their clones are intangible. Soon they are attacked from behind. Chuzubo mocks them from the outside and gets attacked by Red from his Winger. The trio jump from their Wingers and confront him. "They'll be dead inside this box, very soon." The trio fight the Magerappa that Chuzubo calls. Inside the box, the Goraijer are taken down by Gouraijin. The trio use the Triple Gadget on Chuzubo and he stomps them with his giant illusion. They strike him in just the right place to free the Goraijers. The trio teases the Goraijer lightly and Isshu's grin turns into a real laugh. The Goraijers transform. The trio bring out the Triple Gadget and the duo bring out the Double Gadget. Chuzubo strikes them with ninja magic, thin cords wrap around the trio and vanish, then he pulls them in like fish on wire and they end up facing the Goraijer, Triple Gadget ready to fire. The duo bring down their weapon, Chuzubo teases them. Ikkou grabs up the Double Gadget, rolls and fires. Then Isshu leaps off his shoulders and hits Chuzubo hard. Chuzubo faces both sets of Gadgets. And the two powerful blasts hit Chuzubo dead on. But they don't destroy him, to the five's astonishment. He is staggering, though, and gives a short speech about dark power. Then he shouts to the skies, "Do it for me, Sargain!" Sargain gives the black scroll to Wendinu and she, knowing the consequences, staggers a bit and sends it down to grow Chuzubou. Our heroes call their machines. Oboro is frantically trying to finish the programming for the new Karakuri Ball. Both robots are caught in Chuzubo's return attack. Both fall. The blueprint on her screen vanishes when she pushes the send button. Both teams are astounded by the idea of both robots combining. Furaimaru is formed and it explains its purpose to them, then starts the process that parts the two robots and reassembles them into one combined formation. They form Goraisempujin, which kills Chuzubo. Furabijou stares from a ridge with a bewildered sadness and says, "Chuzubo is dead." She tears off Chuzubo's sheet and tosses it into the air. She turns and walks away. On the Centipede, Sargain and Wendinu are side by side, mourning Chuzubo. Tao Zanto is silent. And Manmaruba remains in his cocoon, which is beginning to pulse orange. Yousuke calls for Ikkou and Kouta calls Isshu near the shore. "They're not here," protest Nanami sadly. Kouta comments equally sadly, "You don't suppose they still hate us?" As long as they're not working with the Jakanja anymore, Yousuke is happy. The three head back in together. They do not see the two men watching them go. Ikkou then turns and walks away with Isshu trailing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *'Space Ninja File': Second Spear, Chuuzubo *This episode marks the overall 1300th episode of the Super Sentai franchise. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa